Claw of The Throne
by xFaerieValkyriex
Summary: The only son to Stoick the Vast; Henryk H. Haddock III, who is known as Hiccup due to amnesia caused by hitting his head one unfortunate night, is found by two Vikings who seek the reward of returning the son of Valka and Stoick. But they don't realize he's actually the real heir. And what could possibly make it worse? Alvin won't rest until the Haddock boy is found and killed.


**Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait to all of the reviewers of Anastasia. It's been very chaotic down on my end of the line. This is my first official Fanfiction, and it's rusty of course. But hopefully I'll improve... ;-; I really can't write this much, it kills my mind. xP So I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible or anything...**

**For those who just stumbled upon this, I'd like to stay that this is based off of the animated movie Anastasia. It's sort of like an AU with How to Train Your Dragon...If you want to watch it go to Watch32 and search 'Anastasia' and watch it...it's simple, really. **

**And, thank you to my beta reader _DoomsdayBeamXD, _have another cookie! c: **

_Italics_** i****s Valka narrating**

**Official Summary: The only son to the Chief of Saint Olaf; Henryk Horrendous Haddock III, who is known as Hiccup due to amnesia caused by hitting his head that one unfortunate night, is found by two Vikings, Gobber and Astrid, who seek the reward of returning Valka's son. But what they actually don't realize is that he's actually the heir, the real Claw of The Throne. And what could possibly make it worse? Alvin, the former holy man of Saint Olaf, will not rest until he sees the Haddock boy dead.**

******Published: June 21, 2014. 6/21/14. **

**Word Count: 5,568**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Introduction**

* * *

Valhallarama Haddock, or Valka as most of her people address her; sits in front of the table that lies underneath the only window that is provided in the bedroom. She smiles at the object placed atop the oak surface, lightly tracing her fingers over the padlock of iron that keeps the contents safely sealed inside. This very chest was special to her; she had been entrusted to keep it safe until it was to be passed down to her first born.

Usually, it wasn't until Marriage that the lucky person would receive the beautiful chest with an unknown gift inside; but she could wait no longer. It was time. She knew her son would take care of it. Even for a boy of his age, just ten years old, he was mature enough to keep it safe.

She trusted her child with all of her heart.

Her blue eyes sweep over the chest before she sighs and sits up, hefting it up in her arms before she turns around, blowing out the oil lantern that hangs by the large double doors. She exits the room and walks down the steps to join the celebration of the annual holiday with her people and family.

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world, of amazing battles and grand celebrations._

_The year was 916, and my Husband, Stoick the Vast, was the Great Chief of Saint Olaf._

Valka gazes at the crowd gathered in the Great Hall; her face brightening with joy as she sees the adults of Olaf singing joyous carols, arm wrestling, chatting with each other and even dancing! She looks over to her husband, who is not at all hard to find; being big and burly with long hair and a large red beard. She thinks of joining him, but instead heads over to the platform where three Thrones sit lonely under the light of torches and lanterns.

She sits down to watch as a group of young children come weaving out of the crowd, all chasing each other and laughing as they play a game they all have dubbed 'tag', a blonde boy becoming the next victim as a young girl taps, or rather punches, his arm and yells "TAG! You're it, Áki!" before running off before he can tag her back. Valka can't wipe the smile off her face, seeing all her people safe and sound under the large roof of the Great Hall.

_We were celebrating the 100th anniversary of Snoggletog._

Valka sits there patiently, warm blue eyes searching the humongous crowd of Vikings to see if she can spot her son. He'd usually be running around with a Terrible Terror close behind, but when she spots him running through the crowds of the people she is rather surprised she doesn't see the tiny green dragon with Henryk, her son. Said boy looks up at the platform where Valka sits on her Throne, running with an old leather journal in his hands as he waves it in the air as if he was messenger delivering an important letter. The boy tries to run past his father, turning around when he succeeds and sticking out his tongue in a teasing manner, laughing as his father comes after him playfully. Stoick the Vast lifts his son up in the air before placing him back down on the cobblestone floor, ruffling the mop of auburn hair before patting his back, letting him continue his way to Valka.

_And, at that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet, clumsy little Henryk. Our son, the hope and heir to the Throne._

The boy, Henryk Horrendous Haddock the III, jumps over the three steps that lead up to the Thrones. He giggles as he heads straight for his mother, holding up the journal that is opened up to a page of his newest drawing; a Terrible Terror whose eyes are concentrated on a small mouse, his tail held high and smoke rings spilling out of his nose.

Valka takes the journal and marvels at the fact on how well drawn it is before handing it back to her boy, ruffling his hair and smiling down upon the small child. But...even with his bright, beaming smile and his glowing face she could see a hint of sadness in his forest green eyes, as if he were blinking back the tears which would surely spill when he wasn't in public. She can't help but feel rather guilty, leaving behind her poor child as she would be gone for another two months.

_He begged me not to go off questing, so I had a very special gift for him to make the separation easier for the both of us._

She looks at her son before finally hefting the locked chest up onto her lap; the boy's titled face betrays his confusion. She unlocks the chest and takes out a metal helmet with horns on the side, the metal polished like a mirror and the horns evenly mounted on both sides.

Henryk's green eyes widen in disbelief as his mother places the helmet in his tiny pale hands, he traces his finger over the helmet and puts on the largest smile Valka's never seen before until that night. He hugs onto his mother, the helmet on her lap as he mumbles in excitement, Valka giving off a light chuckle at the joy seen in her child's face.

"For me? My very own helmet!" he manages as he pulls away from the warmth of his mother's arms, happiness written all over his face. The sadness in his eyes long gone.

Behind the line of Thrones, a blonde girl with crystal blue eyes and two blonde braids sneaks around, wrapping her arms around her blue wool tunic as she desperately looks for a place to hide. She was _not_ going to get caught this round! She hated finding the other children. Hiding was her best skill, stealth was her best. Her eyes brighten as she finds a table covered with a long red cloth and she swiftly runs over to it. She's about to slide under to hide, but she is suddenly frozen in mid slide when someone grabs her before she's under the table.

"Astrid Camicazi Hofferson!" a rough, Scottish male voice all but whispers, gripping on her thin arm and pulling her off the floor.

_Great_. Her overprotective father comes to ruin all the fun...of course...

"Astrid," the man continues with a sigh, making her daughter face him before he continues with a frown set upon his wrinkled face, "You were suppose to be with Visma and Signy!"

Astrid pouts to herself as her father takes her by the hand and practically drags his daughter to the back of the Great Hall where all the girls usually hang out. Her father had always kept her away from the opposite gender; he feels safer when his only daughter is with her two cousins, and other girls around her age. But Astrid doesn't give up easily, as she grumbles and begs her dad to just let her be this one night.

Meanwhile, Valka looks down at Henryk as he continues to examine the precise helmet. She gently takes the helmet, grabbing her son's attention, and turns it over to look inside where the head would go. He's about to put it on but notices the Old Norse runes carved along both sides…

_Is that…?_

_Yes! It was!_

"It's our lullaby!"

"You can look at it before you go to bed; just imagine me there singing it to you." she softly replies, holding her son's hand as she gently hums the tune of the song out of habit; she has sung the song to her child since he was just a baby. It had always calmed him down and put him into a cozy slumber.

_"On the wind, 'Cross the sea, Hear this song and remember, Soon you'll be home with me, Once upon a December."_

Henryk smiles, singing the tune while his mother hums softly. Once the lullaby is finished, Valka takes a soft, small object out of her tunic pocket and hands it to her son. She bites her thin lips nervously; when she had first given the dragon doll he was utterly terrified of the thing. She had spent three months of her pregnancy knitting the object, making the stitches perfect and even adding in his nickname, Hiccup.

He would never go near dragons until now; he had a terrible terror and always loved to be surrounded by the dragons. She prays to the Gods silently when she watches him examine the thing closely, and Henryk, finally realizing he should say something to his mother, looks up with wide eyes when he finally reads the words on both sides of the dragon.

'Hiccup' was stitched neatly in Norse runes on the left side, while on the right side was a small black thread that read 'Together in Berk.'

"Together in B-Berk?" he stutters, too shocked to comprehend what it means. Until moments later, it settles in and he practically bounces on his heels, smiling "Really? I get to go!?"

He hugs his mother, frail arms wrapping around her neck. Valka, happy to see her son not scared of the stuffed dragon doll anymore, hugs him back.

This had to be the best day of his life, definitely the best Snoggletog gift one could ever receive.

Most of the Children of Olaf never got to go away on quests until they have reached a certain age.

Imagine that, his first adventure before he even reaches the standard age for the kids of Olaf. He'd go Troll Hunting, of course. But that wasn't a real adventure, he didn't even find evidence...Which, at first, seems disappointing but now he's actually going somewhere!

He had to go and find Astrid! Was she even here, anymore? He hoped so. She'd be so jealous of him. But not as jealous as his cousin, Snotlout. With the task of finding Astrid on his mind he bids his mother goodbye and practically leaps off the small stage in search of his best friend.

_But we would never be together in Berk, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Haddocks._

It's been two hours since Valka had given her son his helmet and the stuffed Nadder. Valka remains seated at her comfortable Throne, worn out from the dancing and singing Snoggletog carols with her fellow Vikings. Henryk sits by her side on the floor, while Astrid; who finally convinced her Father to let her hang out with the Haddock boy, sits in front of her best friend and smiles while she browses the collection of charcoal dragons that the talented Henryk had drawn. She has to admit, his artwork is beautiful. She particularly favors the drawn picture of baby Nadder. Valka watches the two ten year old children, smiling softly as she adverts her attention back to the crowd gathered in the Hall. She watches as children settle down at the long benches, some falling asleep and others just talking to one another in hushed tones. She even spots two young boys trying to beat each other in an arm wrestling contest.

Soon, the Hall would be empty.

Parents will rush their children home to bed. After all, Odin was coming to deliver presents to the children who remained good and faithful little Vikings. Valka listens to the quiet chatter of her people, and the giggling of an infant snuggled in her mother's arms. She is about to stand up to say goodnight to her husband and take Henryk to bed; but stops when she hears the mighty Great Hall doors swing open.

A dark figure stands in the doorway. The evil that instantly filled the room was almost tangible, waves of it hitting Valka as her eyes widened. It couldn't be!

Within the five seconds the door of the Hall remains open; the harsh wind causes chattering teeth and a baby lets out a chilling scream as the sudden warmth is taken away from him. People stop talking, everyone facing the door as they watch a large figure of a man slam the doors shut. The stench of rotten teeth and retched body odor fill the room, replacing the smell of the delicious food and mead. No one mumbles a single word as the man begins to step forward, the crowd breaking apart.

The man heads toward the front of the Hall, his target, Stoick the Vast, watches as the guards tense and pull out their swords and axes. Stoick grits his teeth as the large man continues his approach.

_His name was Alvin. Alvin the Treacherous._

_We thought he was a holy man sent by the Gods themselves, but he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous._

_A complete lunatic._

The man stops only inches away from the Great Chief, letting out a loud chuckle.

"How dare you return to Saint Olaf!?" Stoick the Vast roars, pointing his meaty fingers at the man.

"But I am a holy man, the holy man of Olaf, aren't I?" comes a soft reply, sending Goosebumps down the arms and hairy backs of many Vikings, even the Great Valka herself. She goes to pick up her son, wrapping her arms protectively around them as their Guards tense.

"Holy man? Hah!" the laugh of Stoick the Vast echoes in the silent hall, "You're a murderer! Guards!"

The Chief signals his Guards down, who bring out shining swords, and jog towards the man to surround him in a large circle, pointing their sharp swords at the man. For a guilty person who can easily be killed, swords shining down upon him, he just smirks before letting out a bone chilling laughter.

"You think you can just banish Alvin the Treacherous?" he spits, pulling out an oddly shaped vial from his tunic pocket, dark blue liquid bubbling inside, and holds it out in front of him as if it were his shield; "By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse!"

The Guards eyes widen, they move as if to kill the man with their sharp blades and end his life, but when the vial is pulled out and in full view. They freeze. Stoick commands the guards to kill him, but they remain frozen as if statues and it's only seconds later that they all see the vial in the gray hands of the evil man.

It only takes seconds before people realize the words that come spitting out of the Viking's mouth. The Guards still frozen, people finally realizing why so. The Slave Mark. It's the Slave Mark Vial. The guards are literally frozen in terror, their eyes glowing blue as they watch Alvin with hypnotized eyes.

"I will not rest until I see the end of the Haddock line forever!"

He points the slave-marked vial to the golden ceiling piece that shadows of the Villagers of Olaf, a crest that represents them. The crest that was made hundreds of years ago by their Viking ancestors.

Before Stoick can come to bring his own sword down upon the man to kill him and free his Guards, the vial sizzles and fog flies out madly, a strange gust of blue fog forms and powerfully tackles the ceiling piece of a golden Dragon and a sword, an earsplitting crack fills the air as the once beautiful golden replica turns to brown and falls from its hinges. The smell of blood fills the air while blue fog surrounds the Great Hall; the villagers' screams echoes as they try to fight their way through the fog to find the exit. When the fog exits, people are spilling out the door and Alvin . . .

Alvin disappears, and so does Stoick . . .

The Guards fall down. Dead.

Valka lets out a gasp of horror when she doesn't spot her big, burly husband. She is about to leap off the Throne stage, but doesn't succeed in doing so as Gobber the Belch grabs onto her arm and pulls her back. In the utter chaos of people leaving, not even noticing their Chief's disappearance in the fear that clenches their hearts.

_Consumed by his Hatred for Stoick and his family, Alvin sold his soul for the power to destroy the remaining members._

* * *

It's in a dark, cold chamber that an eerie blue light glows strong like the sun. The slaves of Alvin the Treacherous stand behind their master, holding their hands up to their eyes and wait for the light to settle down. The source comes from a rusted black cauldron that bubbles viciously and makes an ungodly sizzling sound; the sound of the souls in Hel. One woman steps up to the large Viking man, holding out the vial for her master. She backs away slowly, not wanting to get in the way of the cruel man. She leaves, along with the other slaves, at a single command from Alvin's raspy voice.

As the door slams shut to the lair, Alvin holds the vial up above the cauldron and lets out an evil chuckle as the liquid from the pot evaporates in the air before taking form of smoke that twirls around the large man's body as if it were a hurricane; lifting him up a few inches in the air as it does its deed. The skin is sucked clean of the man, leaving perfectly white bones in its place, before the smoke hurriedly rushes inside the glass of the vial and shudders as if by the force of an earthquake.

Alvin's skeleton raises the vial in the air as if its showing off a trophy, chuckling like a wild boar, before – in a blink of an eye – he is back to his former flesh and blood self.

"Go" he cackles, "Fulfill your dark purpose and seal the fate of the Chief's family, once and for all!"

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, the Haddock family is running down a large corridor and towards the only chance of an escape from the Great Hall. If this escape fails, they'll be executed on the spot by Outcast soldiers. An Outcast execution was not a pretty sight to see, that's for sure. With them are two loyal Vikings, Gobber the Belch and Astrid's father, Fearless Sven Vebjørn Hofferson. They help escort the royal family to the escape passage, ushering them to hurry and not to look behind them. And even though they're not a part of the family, being caught may just get them executed as well.

But it was a risk they were both willing to take. Their loyalty was too strong.

"Hurry! Hurry, children!" Spitelout's wife shouts; picking up her pace to keep up with her husband as she clutches onto her son's arm.

Meanwhile, Henryk pulls up his fur hood, beginning to tie it tight under his chin; wanting to cover his helmet so it wouldn't fly off into the wind once they boarded the sleds. But, where is it? The helmet! Where is his helmet? He feels the top of his head for the familiar metal piece, but it's not there! Gods! He almost shouts in frustration when he realizes he left it in his room. He was woken unexpectedly from one of the servants, after all. She had put on his winter cloak and practically pushed him into the main hall where his family had waited.

"My helmet!" he finally cries aloud, beginning to turn around and head towards his bedroom to retrieve the thing. It was too special to leave behind, to not be worn! He was a pretty fast child; he could make it in time. Right? He's always did races against his cousin Snotlout, Henryk always won. His small size played a part in that, while Snotlout's large size didn't. So, he makes a U-turn and heads back up the corridor to his room. He has to have that helmet! His mother would be disappointed if he lost it.

"Hiccup!" Valka yells out when she hears her son scream out, she turns to find him turning around and heading back up the hall. She turns to look at Gobber, finding him distracted she shouts out "Keep on going, we'll catch up!" and before Gobber can protest, she's off and running to catch up with her only son. Gobber is about to follow along, but Old Wrinkly, Valka's father, puts a hand on his arm and tugs him away with no words spoken. He knows his daughter will be alright. She is a strong willed woman.

* * *

Within minutes Henryk reaches his bedroom door, struggling for a few seconds as he tugs on the latch before it flies open, sending the young Haddock boy sprawled out on the floor; he recovers immediately and rushes inside his bedroom, frantically searching for the precise metal Viking helmet. He finally finds the special possession sitting under his bed, he grabs it and undoes his hood to place it on his head as his mother bursts into the room before running over to her boy and grabbing his arm, yelling at him to not run off like that again, and she pulls him towards the door but is stopped when a huge vibration sends her to the ground. What in Odin's name was that? She doesn't bother to figure it out as she goes to the door and is open to walk out when a young voice stops her. Valka turns to see Astrid Hofferson, the blonde girl who hung out with her son from time to time, open up a door on the wall and stumble out. A servant, one of her father's friends, had shown her this passage. It was a servant's way of escaping to find peace and quiet, but now it was going to used for a different purpose; It would save Valhallarama and Henryk Horrendous Haddock the III, the very claw of the Haddock Throne.

Astrid hurries over to the two Haddocks, pulling on Valka's arm as she leads her beside the bed stand where a square portion of the wall opens to a dark tunnel, unlit with an eerie silence to it, and to say the least it's very uninviting. But, it will save their lives.

"Please, hurry!" she begs when they look hesitant, "Come this way, out the hidden passage! They'll catch you if you go out there!"

So with that, Valka heads into the dark passage and calls for them. Astrid allows Henryk to go first, and as he is crawling through his helmet gets knocked off by the rim of the doorway; Henryk turns around when he hears the clang of the metal helmet bounce off the floor.

"I'll get it, hurry! We have no time!" Astrid yelps, grabbing the helmet as she sees her friend about to turn around and grab for it. She shoves the boy rather harshly as the cruel voice of Outcast soldiers near their location, the slamming of the other bedroom doors echoing harshly in the almost empty Great Hall. Valka pulls on Hiccup's arm as he waits for Astrid, urging him to come on, calling for Astrid to hurry up as well before the soldiers come barging in. She is about to join them when Hiccup's bedroom door slams open, cracking the surface of the wall with the strong force. She closes the passage door, gripping Hiccup's helmet as the largest of the three Outcast soldiers, apparently the leader of the other two, marches up to her, sneering at the young girl as he brings out his single sided axe.

She looks up as she backs away towards Henryk's bed, fear apparent in her sky blue eyes. Get a grip of yourself, Astrid. You're a Hofferson, fearless and tough. She stands up tall when the man walks towards her, his stench making her want to puke. She can feel her lunch coming up through her throat but she holds it down.

"Looky here, fells." the leader of the two snickers, his mud brown eyes glaring daggers at her "Where are they, lass?"

And with that, Astrid reaches for the small dagger resting on her belt sheathe and goes to stab at the man. It was a foolish move, she notices, as the Outcast dodges rather easily and chuckles menacingly with his men before he brings the handle of his axe over her head, knocking her out immediately. She crumples to the floor, the helmet dropping by her side as the soldiers leave to look for the royal family. They couldn't have gotten far in this storm.

* * *

It's obviously the worst winter Saint Olaf has ever experienced ever since they settled on the land as uncontrollable violent tremors rake the figures of Valka and her son, their winter coats not having an impact to keep them warm whatsoever. The red-headed woman looks behind to see her son, ushering him to keep up to her pace as she keeps a tough grip on his thin arms. He looks worried as he keeps looking back to the open door of the passage they escaped through. Astrid, was she alright? He'd never forgive himself if he found she was dead.

"C'mon! We're almost there." he hears his mother encouraging him as he almost slips on the ice, "Keep up with me, sweetheart!"

They head under a bridge, Henryk stumbling on the solid ice on which he'd go swimming in or even fishing with his father and his cousins. Now it was frozen solid with some thin patches, showing the water below them. Valka avoids the thin ice as she keeps a death grip on her sons arm, but she stops talking as her teeth chatter from the unbearable cold.

Henryk cries out when he slips once more on the ice, the tight grip on his arm hurting him as he tries to keep up with his fast paced mother. How in the world is she so balanced on ice? His cloak is fighting against him in the winter wind, practically dragging him behind even though his mother is pulling him forward. He lets out a sudden cry when she loses a grip on him, she trips and slides across the ice when someone pulls on Henryk's winter coat and drags him back. They both hear an inhumane growl and turn to see Alvin the Treacherous, who stumbles on the ice with his heavy weight and clutches onto Henryk's brown coat. Valka stumbles into a standing position, panic settling in her chest at seeing her boy in the clutches of a horrid man. The child squirms around desperately, trying to get reach a hand out to his mother.

"Let me go!" he chatters, kicking his small legs out towards the man in hopes of kicking him.

"You'll never escape me, runt. Never!" comes a chuckle from the Outcast Chief as he pulls the struggling child towards him, but fails as Valka comes up and kicks her left leg out, succeeding as she kicks him in the noise and hears a crack, he howls in pain and stomps his foot on the ground as the ice cracks beneath his heavy weight. But he doesn't let go, so Valka continues to kick and scream at him to let her son go, and she wishes she had an axe or any weapon to finish him off. He lets go of her son's cloak and she picks her child up as she watches the man fall into the icy cold water, he scraps at the ice with bleeding nails as he practically claws onto the shattering ice and growls in anger.

"Savage!" he cries out to his loyal servant, watching in despair as his enemies run away from his grasp.

"Master!" Alvin hears the familiar voice of Savage, who appears behind him and stumbles towards the man, but is too late as the ice shatters and the cold water sucks the man further into its freezing clutches. He stops in shock, digging into the water in hopes of helping his chief. But it's too late.

Alvin the Treacherous is gone.

* * *

It's Downtown Saint Olaf where a large ship is about to pull out of the docks. The captain of the ship is a rather beefy man, who's covered in tattoos and wears a large horned helmet and has a dusty brown Terrible Terror crawling on his shoulders, licking its eyeballs as it waits for the order from its owner to let out a warning call for passengers. When the captain snaps his fingers, the Terror lets out a loud warning screech to the people on the dock to hurry up and board. It's time to leave the port and get a move on.

And in the crowd is two of the Haddock's running down the dock, Valka pushing people out of the way and ducking under crates being hauled up onto ships. She can hear the warning sound of the ship off in the distance, she will not miss it! Her family is on there, this ship will lead to their freedom. She pushes her legs into a faster pace, fear gripping her heart tightly at the thought of missing their only chance to escape. She won't fail. Not now, when they're so close to freedom.

"Henryk, hurry. Hurry!" she encourages her child as she rather violently pushes a man out of her way, who grumbles and shouts at the unexpected push that leaves his luggage on the ground and the contents spilled on the docks. She arrives just in time, the ship being hauled off by three Thunderdrums and a Scauldron. She grasps out for the hand of Spitelout, her brother in law, who is literally leaning over the haul of the ship and gripping her shaking hand. He grips onto her sweaty hand and heaves her up, but a loud scream of panic almost stops him as Henryk is knocked out of her grip by a man chasing after his daughter, but he manages to get Valka aboard before he reaches out to Henryk, who is crying out in pure fear.

"Here, take my hand." Valka pushes Spitelout out of the way, almost falling out of the ship to just get a grip on him as the ship goes faster with the pull of the mighty dragons, and she sighs shakily when she gains a grip on his small hands "Hold onto my hand, son!"

"Don't let go!" he squeals, almost losing his footing as he tries to get a good grip to be brought up to safety. But the dock is running out, the ship speeding up to get to the next port on time before the storm around them picks up any worse. People are flung out of the way as Henryk continues to run along the ship, his grip slipping a couple of times from his sweaty palms, and Valka decides to pull up, but it's too late. The boy's foot is caught onto something, and he falls out of his mother's grip and into the salty cold ocean at the edge of the dock.

"Henryk!"

Valka tries to jump off to get him, but Spitelout holds her back, even though he has the thought of going off himself but he can't risk it. Henryk is gone. Valka kicks and screams herself hoarse as she watches in the distance of a crowd gathering, and she hears a splash of someone jumping into the water. To save her son? She can't tell.

"Henryk..." she whispers, tears spilling uncontrollably out of her eyes as she tries to shout the words to stop and turn the ship around.

_So many lives were destroyed that night._

_What has always been was now gone forever._

_And my Henryk, my little sweet Henryk, I never saw him again._

The Great Hall of Saint Olaf sits in silence, mourning for the loyal chief and his family. Shield paintings hang on the wall, already collecting dust as no servants come by to keep them clean, most noticeable the large painting of a tall beautiful woman holding a child in front of her, her husband standing off to the side with a large proud grin on his face. The painting was the newest, and most respected of all, but now, it's no longer cared for. The only thing to mourn is the Great Hall. It misses the laughter of the royal families children that would echo throughout the halls, it misses the music that the people of Olaf would sing and dance to, it misses the little auburn haired boy that would curiously roam the halls and cause mischief. But the Hall can't do anything but sit there and rot by itself in its unheard mourning.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gone. I'm going to go watch The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson. I've missed five episodes because of going to Virginia Beach (Sandbridge) this week. I can't believe our house we rented didn't have the CBS channel! Ugh! ;-; **

**I promise the next chapter will be better. I'm going to go now...I'm tired from my 7 hour drive home. **

**Peace, love, joy and all that other stuff,  
**

**xInsertCreativeUsernamex **


End file.
